Frozen Nightmares
by AlphaDos
Summary: A dark icy night leads to a horrible tragedy. Short OneShot. AliceXBella
1. Bella

_I do not own anything twilight related. All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer._

The red pickup raced through the streets of Forks, Washington as fast as it could possibly go. Bella knew she was straining the old truck but she didn't care. Sheets of rain battered the windshield making visibility almost zero. The bitter cold tendrils of the frigid night wafted in through the open windows of the pickup and Bella shivered but did nothing to stop the air from battering her soaked body. Angry at herself for the situation she was in she gripped the steering wheel even harder, her fists clenching it so hard her knuckles were white with strain.

It had been weeks! Weeks since she had heard anything, from any of them. What hurt the most was that _she _hadn't even provided any explanation or a goodbye. She just left without a word. She expected to be left, hell she was used to it as she had always been her whole life. Her dad, her mom, her friends…everyone left eventually…but not Alice. Alice had promised to always be there for her, no matter what. Bella had trusted her despite her reservations, and now she was paying for it. For caring about her. For loving her.

Berating herself internally for believing the vampire she noticed the turn in the road much too late.

She rounded the corner much to fast and her tires skidded on a hidden patch of ice on the road sending the truck careening out of control. Bella screamed frantically trying to gain some sort of traction to stop the impending accident, but to no avail. The large truck lumbered off the road through the guardrail like it was butter and over the edge. Bella screamed as she free fell into the dark night covering her head with her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself. With a loud crack she crashed into a dense patch of trees at the bottom of the small ravine.

Bella's head smashed forwards into the steering wheel and she screamed as her leg was crushed by steel deathtrap her once beloved truck had become. Gasping in pain, she managed to yank her leg out of the metal but screamed hearing a loud crack as her bone broke like splintered wood. She screamed again, louder this time and sobbed managing to take off her seat belt and drag herself out of the truck and falling painfully onto the ground.

Bella was lying on her back in the wet snow and she groaned trying to breathe through the pain. Her leg stuck out at an unnatural angle and wide eyed realized she could see part of her bone protruding from her shin. Gasping in pain, she tried to move it a bit only to fill the silent night with her pain filled scream. Pulling in shallow breaths of cold air into her lungs, Bella gritted her teeth and again tried to sit up. A low moan of pain escaped as the agony washed over her.

She shakily put a hand to her head gasping at the sharp contrast of warm liquid against her frozen hands. Her head throbbed in time with her frantic heartbeats. Bella struggled to sit up only to be forced back into a laying position by the overwhelming pain in her body. She didn't know how long she had been lying here but it was definitely long enough. Her hands and face were turning blue. Her head was foggy and she couldn't seem to form many coherent thoughts. All she knew was help wasn't coming. No one was coming. No one even knew she was gone.

Bella struggled to fight the drowsy feeling that overtook her body, but she hurt so much it was practically impossible. Her heart beat faster, almost impossibly fast trying to keep blood running through her frozen body. Hypothermia would set in soon and her heart would begin to fail. Bella groaned and looked up at the stars shining through the trees, realizing it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore. She had nothing, was nothing.

She was alone.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket her fingers clasped onto a piece of folded paper with a grim smile. The folded parchment, intended for Alice, had been in her jacket for weeks. She would never get to give it to her, but maybe that was how it should be. Tucking it back in her jacket Isabella Swan closed her eyes for the last time, a pained whisper floating into the night on her last breath.

_Alice…_

Snow began to fall covering the body erasing all evidence of the human below. A long ways off, a faint scream was heard.

_Well there you have it. Bit of angst for you all. I had intended this to fit in the broken story at one point or another but it seemed to stand alone.  
_

_-AD  
_


	2. Alice

_I do not own anything twilight related. All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Alice Cullen sat in front of a large easel with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and paint covered jeans. Not her usual attire but comfortable and perfect for her favorite hobby. Her brush danced smoothly over the taut surface of the canvas. She bit her lip slightly in concentration and switched to a darker color to begin work on the forest.

She smiled softly to herself glancing out the window to watch the snow's long slow journey towards the earth. She loved everything about snow, especially the way it glowed in the moonlight. She supposed most people didn't much like it because of the cold, but she was a vampire after all. The cold didn't bother her in the slightest. She missed Forks, but knew that for the time being, they needed to stay here. They were staying in an old cabin of Carlisle and Esme's up north while Jasper trained a protegee of his. No one knew about this place, so for now, they were trying to see it as a holiday of sorts while they helped the young vampire adjust. Alice had begged them not to tell Bella, she felt...the human would be much better off without her. She and her family had left, the dog would take care of Bella. He loved her almost as much as Alice once had.

Turning her eyes back to her work, Alice stretched a bit before resuming her slow meticulous strokes with a heavy sigh putting the thoughts out of her mind. The snow fell steadily over the next couple of hours as she sat completely absorbed in her work. Just as she was finishing Alice gasped involuntarily stricken by a vision and slumped down in her chair lost to the darkness.

_Bella's angry face, full of unshed tears gripping a steering wheel tightly._

_Flash._

_A sudden turn in the road, obscured by the dark of the night._

_Flash._

_A loud scream followed by the ominous crunch of metal as the truck went off the road._

_Flash._

_The vehicle falling through the air smashing into the ground on impact._

_Flash_

_Bella pinned underneath the vehicle howling in pain._

_Flash_

_Bella closing her eyes and falling back into the bed of snow._

Alice's eyes flew open as she choked on a sob nearly falling out of her chair.

_"Bella!"_ she screamed out in agony before rushing out of the room towards the accident without a moments hesitation abandoning her canvas which now bore a large dark streak down the middle of a beautiful snow laden landscape.

Alice rushed through the dark snowy night, her feet ghosting over the icy roads. Her car would have been safer to use, in case there were any humans out but she didn't care. She had to get to Bella no matter the risks, besides she was much faster on foot. Speeding up Alice hoped against all hope that she would make it in time. Mid-run she flipped open her phone and spoke quickly before snapping it shut rounding a corner in the street.

A loud cry escaped her throat as she saw the violent tear in the guardrail and the skid marks going off the road.

_"No...it can't be...BELLA!"_ she screamed and rushed to the edge peering over.

Below her she could see the wreckage of the truck, but no sign of Bella. Sniffing the air she easily picked up the human blood and without another thought jumped over the edge landing easily near the truck. Her head snapped around tracking the scent and she dove into a snow drift pulling out Bella's cold and battered body. Her heartbeat was moving at a sluggish pace and Alice knew brain damage had most likely already set in. She only had one choice.

She didn't know if it would be to late, but she had to try. Shifting her grip on the taller woman Alice cradled Bella to her chest and whispered softly. _"I'm so sorry Bella, I will save you. I have to. I have to make this right. I can't loose you."_

Without any further hesitation Alice bit down onto Bella's neck again and again injecting her venom into the dying human all blood-lust forgotten in her state of desperation. She heard cries from above her as her family arrived and they all jumped down beside her taking in the gruesome scene with disbelief. Someone tried to pull Bella out of her grasp, but Alice snarled fiercely and held the human close to her. She heard someone calmly giving directions and immediately nearly everyone dispersed to their tasks. Carlisle was most likely telling everyone what to do a far off part of her brain reasoned.

His soft words floated to her ears as he injected Bella with something in a syringe. _"Come on Alice, we need to get her and you inside. I've given her something to keep her still for the time being, but you need to take her to the car. From her rapid eye movement and the fact that her heartbeat has slowed significantly but has not stopped yet... it seems the change has already begun"_

With a nod and an unneeded sigh of relief, Alice easily navigated her way back up to the road and into the backseat of the car holding the human. Carlisle slipped into the drivers seat and sped off down the road as a worried looking Esme watched from the front seat.

_"Hang on Bella, just...please hang on. "_ Alice thought frantically as waves of despair buffeted her from all sides.

Inside her frozen body and unable to move Isabella Swan screamed internally at the fire that had consumed her world.

_There ya have it. :3 I know I said there wasn't gonna be a second chapter. But a kind reviewer requested an epilogue and I couldn't resist. I also changed a bit in the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^_

_-AD  
_


End file.
